Doctor Who: Secret Missions
Doctor Who: Secret Missions consists of a short series of the Doctor's mini adventures The season premiered its first episode on (FA Day) June 16, 2015. Plot overview A short mini series featuring short adventures of one or any incarnation of the Doctor. The Signs of the Doctors (celebrating FA Day) Join the Doctor as he embarks on his secret missions - fighting off the Daleks, face against the Sontarans and walk amongst history. Part 1 - The Sontaran Highjacker - ft. Sontarans Part 2 - Fire in the Trenches - ft. The Daleks Part 3 - Let's Ride -or- King of Stone - ft. Weeping Angels Starring: The Doctor Featuring: Nathan Williams as Strax and the Sontarans, Nicholas Briggs as the Daleks, Tomas Roberts as King Henry VIII and Emily Moran as Connie Thomas (narration) Notes: This series of adventures takes place after the events of Chasm of the Drift - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Day of Kings and Queens (celebrating her Majesty the Queen Elizabeth I's 90th Birthday) Join the Doctor as he is helping his Royal Highness, Prince Charles prepare a surprise for the Queen of England but little do they know that there is already a surprise of sorts waiting for them . . . Starring: The Eleventh Doctor Featuring: Tomas Roberts as Prince Charles and Matthew Lee as the Sea Devil. Notes: This takes during the events of Series 7 Part 2 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Into the Multiverse (a teaser minisode to The Multiverse Theory) The Doctor travels through one of the many Multiverses in his secret missions. Starring: The Doctor Featuring: Sam Lloyd as the Other Doctor Note: This is the first life action Doctor Who episode/minisode. This episode was also filmed in Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff. Note: This takes place between the events of the upcoming Doctor Who FA Series Two (TWE). - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hall of the Shadow Queen by Sam Lloyd (Celebrating FA Day 2017, and a teaser minisode to Series Two) The Shadow Proclamation call the Doctor to investigate an impossible vehicle. But what secrets does this vehicle hold? Starring: Daniel Hambridge as The Tenth Doctor Featuring: Thomas Walker as Shadow Architect, Matthew Lee as Judoon Captain and Sam Lloyd as Missy Notes: This minisode takes during the 2009 Specials, and before Series Two (TWE). External Links * YouTube